We Started Out as Friends
by tvismylife272
Summary: There's a new doctor at PPTH, who just happends to know Chase. How will their relationship change, read and find out! ChaseOC!
1. Destinations

I know I already have like 5 stories im working on but I got this idea and I wanted to start it before I forgot... So I hope you all like it! Please Review!

Oh and I don't own House or any of its Characters... Callie on the other hand is all mine, so you can't have her! Enjoy!

HOUSE

Dr. Callie Stuart made her way through the glass doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in search of her destination. She walked up to the nurse's station to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me where Dr. Cuddy's office is?" The nurse behind the counter looked at the petit women and smiled.

"Job interview?" She questioned the girl, receiving a small nod. "Her office is just down the hall." Callie thanked her and continued toward her destination. When she approached the door of Lisa Cuddy's office she knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in." The voice from behind the door said. Callie walked in to find Cuddy sitting at her desk looking over a file.

"You must be Dr. Stuart," this was more of a statement then a question.

"That's me." Callie answered as Cuddy gestured for her to sit down.

"Well as you already know, one of our pediatricians decided to take an early retirement, and we are short staffed." Cuddy looked up at the women standing in front of her and continued.

"I've been told that you are an excellent doctor and great with kids." Callie smiled at this statement.

"I love kids, that's why I became a pediatrician." The interview continued mostly like this, questions and answers going back and forth until Cuddy said the words your hired and with a thankful smile Dr. Stuart PPTH's newest staff member left the room in search of her second destination.

Again she made her way back to the nurse's station, seeing the same nurse there she went to her with her question. "Hey, how did the interview go?" the nurse asked.

"Great, I got the job." Callie said smiling.

"Well what can I do for you Dr….." the nurse had just realized she hadn't gotten the young women's name.

"Stuart, Callie Stuart." She finished for her.

"Yes, Dr. Stuart what can I do for you?"

"Well Vanessa," She started, getting her name from the nurses name tag. "Can you tell me where I can find Robert Chase?"

"Fourth floor, diagnostics." Vanessa replied. Callie thanked the nurse again and then made her way to the elevators.

HOUSE

There hadn't been a case in over two weeks and the diagnostic staff was becoming restless. Cameron was making yet another pot of coffee, Chase was doing the crossword, Foreman was reading a medical journal, and House was watching with amusement as he threw his tennis ball up in air repeatedly. All in there own little worlds they didn't notice the women standing in the doorway until she spoke.

"Hey Robbie!" This voice made Chase stop in his tracks, he new that voice, but it was the last thing he expected to hear that day, especially at work. He slowly turned around in his seat, the other three following suit.

"Callie, what are you doing here?" he asked getting up and walking towards her. He then engulfed her in a big hug as the others watched curiously.

"I got a new job." Was all that she said.

"At a different hospital?" Chase asked.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"You're standing in it." Callie couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on the mans face.

"Well, then Dr. Chase, if you don't want me to work here just say so." She said with mock hurt."

"I'm just a little shocked that's all; it would be great if you worked here." The two doctors exchanged smiles.

House was the first of the others to speak. "Who are you? What do you mean you work here? And how do you two know each other?" He then examined the women in front of him waiting for her reply. She was small, about 5' 2" with shoulder length auburn locks, tanned skin, and dark green eyes.

"I'm Callie Stuart, the mother of Roberts child." Chase laughed at this statement, while others mouths dropped in shock. "I'm kidding! I'm starting work in pediatrics next week, and Robbie is my best friend." Callie answered, her too studying the doctor in front her.

"Figures Chase's best friend would be a girl, who else would he play dress up with." Came House's sarcastic reply.

"You're so funny, I almost peed my pants." Callie replied equally sarcastic.

"Ignore House, we fed him one day and he keeps coming back, I'm Eric Foreman." He said shaking the new doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Then Callie looked toward the other women in the room.

"And I'm Allison Cameron, so how long have you and Chase been friends?" Before Callie could answer Chase answered for her.

"Since the ninth grade."

"You don't have wombat boy's accent, how did you go to the same school?" questioned House.

"I'm originally from California, hence the name; my dad was a pilot in the air force so we moved around a lot. Australia is where we moved to when I started high school."

"I see." House answered.

"Yeah, so Chase and I have been best friends since the beginning of ninth grade, we even went to medical school together." Chase nodded in agreement with this statement.

"So what brings you here?" asked Foremen

"I was working at San fransisco Memorial… but I needed a change, and I heard there was an opening here, and I said to myself what the hell, and seeing Robbie everyday is a plus." Callie answered Foreman.

"So you're going to be working in peds?" asked House

"That's the plan." Replied Callie.

"Well, Cuddy will just have to change her plans."

"And why is that, Dr. House." Callie said eyeing him.

"Because I want you on my team." Was all that he said.

"You have an Intensevist, a neurologist, and an immunologist, what do you want with a pediatrician?" she questioned.

"You're sarcastic, I like that, and we sarcastic people need to stick together. As for the whole you being a pediatrician part, lots of our patients are kids, so you might come in handy. Also I'm sure it will make Aussie here very very happy." Chase, Cameron, and Foreman were looking back and forth between the two.

"But I already accepted the job." Callie replied.

"Don't worry about Cuddy, I will handle her." House said as he got up and left the room.

Callie moved to sit in the seat he was just occupying. Leaning over she took the crossword that Chase had been doing. During medical school, she would always finish the answers he couldn't get. They new each other better then anyone; they even finished each others sentences at times.

"Looks like we're going to be working together." Callie said to Chase as she read the clue for 27 across.

"I hope so, I missed you Cals!" Chase said with a small smile.

"I just saw you three weeks ago." Callie replied

"I know but seeing each other every couple of months isn't the same as seeing each other everyday. This is much better."

Foreman and Cameron had stopped what they were doing to listen to Callie and Chase's conversation. They both liked Callie, even though they had just met her.

HOUSE

House found Cuddy in her office, looking over a stack of paper work. He didn't bother to knock, he never did.

"House, what do you want?" Cuddy asked clearly annoyed.

"Callie Stuart." Was all he said, Cuddy looked up at him with confusion.

"What do you mean you want her?" Cuddy asked. "I'm pretty sure she's out of your league." She added waiting for his reply.

"I want her on my team, turns out she's Chase's best friend, and she's sarcastic, reminds me of myself at her age. I've also been thinking that having a pediatrician on my team would come in handy, that way I wouldn't have to see as many kids. Heck you know she could do my clinic hours for me…. Or at least all the little kiddies and their over protective parents." Cuddy got up and walked around her desk, taking a seat on the edge of it.

"I need Dr. Stuart in pediatrics; we're short staffed, so sorry House you're going to have to find somebody else." House wasn't about to give up that easily.

"I'll do extra clinic hours." He threw in hoping it would help.

"You don't even do the ones you have now." Cuddy quipped looking up at the diagnostician.

"Yeah well now I have a good reason to. I'll even do some of that paper work for you." He added motioning to the giant stack of papers on her desk.

"I should really say no, but I can always find another Doctor to fill the peds position. And since she is Chase's best friend I'm sure she would like working with him. Ok you can have her, but you have to do a weeks worth of extra clinic duty and half of this stack of paper work." House groaned at the thought of having to do all that paper work and clinic hours, but he held out his hand. Cuddy took it in her own and they shook on it.

HOUSE

House made his way back towards the conference room, to find his team and his newest duckling talking. "Hey Stuart, get me some coffee." He barked.

"Get it yourself," she retorted, not looking up from her conversation.

House didn't say anything else and left through the doors to his office. Sitting down at his desk he thought to himself. 'She's bold, I like that.' Then he picked up his tennis ball and started throwing it against the wall. In the room next to him, Chase was working on a new crossword, Cameron was making another pot of coffee, Foreman was reading a medical journal, and Stuart who had finished the other crossword, was observing the others while waiting for Chase to give her the puzzle he was working on.

Thats the end of chapter one, I hoped you liked it! Please Review!


	2. In search of sick people

**Okay... Here's part of chapter two, I want to know what everyone thinks before I continue. I don't own House or any of the House Characters... Callie, Mason, and Bethany belong to me! Enjoy**

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Callie took on the role of House's newest duckling, and still there were no cases. Just boredom, clinic duty, crossword puzzles, and endless pots of coffee. Callie had planned on staying with Chase, only until she found an apartment of her own, but he told her that was ridiculous and insisted that she moved in with him permanently. That morning they were the first ones in the conference room, five minutes later they were followed by Cameron, and Foreman. 

"Good Morning!" Callie said as they walked through the door.

"Morning," Came both their replies.

Then Cameron turned to the coffee machine and began her daily ritual of making coffee and sorting House's mail. The room had become quiet, Chase and Callie were both concentrating very hard on the crossword, and Foreman had left to go get in some clinic hours. Breaking the silence Callie looked up from the crossword.

"I can't believe I've been here over a week and nothing, no interesting case, no medical mysteries, nothing…. Is it always this slow around here? Because if it is maybe I will just take the peds position after all."

"Trust me it's not always like this." Cameron said, looking up from her coffee mug.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm not just going to sit around all day and wait," Callie said as she got up and made her way to the door.

"Where you going?" asked Chase

"To find us some sick people!" and with that she left down the hall, and in the direction of the clinic. When she got there she saw Foreman at the nurse's station.

"Hey, anything interesting?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Actually yeah, I'm not sure if it's anything House worthy, but you might be able to help." Then taking a chart from one of the nurses, Foreman motioned for her to follow him to exam room 3. When Callie entered the room she saw a little boy no older then 4 and a women who seemed to be in her late 40's. Turning to Foreman she reached her hand out for the kids chart. He gave it to her, told her he would be back later and left in search of another patient.

"Hello Mason," Stuart said looking up from his file with a smile. The little boy smiled up at her, but didn't say a word. Knowing she wouldn't get any answers from the kid she turned to the woman standing next to him.

"There aren't any symptoms or complaints listed here, what seems to be the problem?"

"I live next door to his family. I saw them leave about three days ago and I just assumed they took Mason here with them, I found him sitting on his front porch this morning. Thought he should be checked out, home alone for three days, who knows what poisons he could have gotten into." Callie couldn't believe it; the boy in front of her did not look like he had been left alone at all, he was fairly clean, looked nourished, and seemed extremely happy, just quiet.

"Okay, I'll give him a check up, but by the looks of it he seems perfectly healthy. I will have to call child services though. I'm going to go consult one of my colleagues, do you mind waiting here with him Ms…..

"Call me Bethany, and I wouldn't mind at all, Mason is a sweet little boy I just hope he's okay."

"So do I," and with that Callie left the room in search of Dr. Cuddy.

* * *

**Well thats part of chapter two... I will put up the rest ASAP**

**Hoped everyone liked it...**

**if anyone has any ideas on where I should go with this story I could use them!**


End file.
